1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a program storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image data representative of an image such as a photograph may take various types of attribute contents with respect to the respective attributes such as an image size, image information, data format, etc. In connection with processing for such a type of image data, there is known an image processing apparatus for providing any sorts of processing for image data such as production, deletion and conversion of image data in accordance with the attribute contents. For example, in the event that there is a need that a size of an image to be displayed on a display is unified to a fixed size such as 320 pixels×240 pixels, there is used an image processing apparatus having a function of converting an image size so that the above-mentioned fixed size of image data is produced in accordance with a plurality of various sizes of image data prepared beforehand. Also, for example, in a computer which is poor in performance of a central processing unit (CPU), in order to make it easy that image data is dealt with, there is used an image processing apparatus having a function of converting an image definition of image data so that the image definition of image data is degraded from a full color to 256 colors, or in order to avoid pressure on a storage capacity by an image data, there is used an image processing apparatus having a function of converting a format of image data so that the data format of image data is converted from the TIFF to the jpeg which is higher in compressibility.
However, since the conventional image processing apparatus deals with image data involved in various attribute contents in connection with the above-mentioned various attributes, management and control for data necessary for the image data and processing of the image data are complicated or troublesome. Thus, particularly, in the event that a plurality of image data having various attribute contents are processed, there is desired an image processing apparatus capable of supporting management and control of data and performing an effective image processing.